


Dreams of Love

by simplylalaa



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MCxMax Warren, high school story, hss, hss fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplylalaa/pseuds/simplylalaa
Summary: Max warren hates love. Love is for chumps, for losers, for the weak. Love never does anyone good, it only opens you up to vulnerability and hurt and betrayal. He loved his mom and she left. He loved his dad and all he’s ever done is hurt him.And then he mether. Saba Flores came crashing into his life like semi-truck. She was a blazing wildfire, strong and fierce and never one to back down from a challenge. She was like the sun, so intensely beautiful it almost hurt when you stared for too long.





	Dreams of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote ages ago and posted originally on my Tumblr (@simplylalaa).
> 
> Inspired by @elsaclack‘s writing because she’s amazing and has the best Brooklyn 99 fanfics out there.

Max warren hates love. Love is for chumps, for losers, for the weak. Love never does anyone good, it only opens you up to vulnerability and hurt and betrayal. He loved his mom and she left. He loved his dad and all he’s ever done is hurt him.

Max Warren has also never been in love.

Kara was nice. She was pretty, and a good kisser, and she was a symbol of his status as quarterback. But they never loved each other.

There were other girls before and after Kara too, but they never lasted. Just minor flings or hookups at parties after winning a game.

And then he met _her_. Saba Flores came crashing into his life like semi-truck. She was a blazing wildfire, strong and fierce and never one to back down from a challenge. She was like the sun, so intensely beautiful it almost hurt when you stared for too long.

And he definitely stared too long sometimes, like when he would catch sight of her shiny dark locks in the bleachers when his school played hers. Or when he would find her wide, sparkling brown eyes challenging him during one of their many confrontations. Or when she would be over at his house at one of Mia’s parties, and he would get to see the golden tan of her legs exposed from underneath a pretty, flowy dress.

But they were rivals. The Romeo and Juliet of their town if you wanted to be dramatic, minus the love and romance. Their schools hated each other, they hated each other. Well, she definitely hated him. He always struggled with that part.

But then somehow, slowly, something changed. Their rivalry turned into a sort of friendship. If he could trace it back to one event, it’d probably be after he helped her take down Ace. But if he’s being honest with himself, things probably started changing before that. Overtime, he had started to let their rivalry fade into the background. He stopped instigating their frequent battles and wars. When his teammates asked about it, he blamed it on wanting to focus on the team. But, really, he began to hate more and more being the cause of those stress lines between her furrowed eyebrows or the angry downturn of her lips. Instead, he found himself wanting to be the cause of her blinding smile and the twinkle in her warm brown eyes when she laughed.

Regardless, the nature of their relationship shifted.

And then, one night at Mia’s birthday party, they found themselves both out on the back deck. The night sky was clear enough to see a few constellations, and the moonlight reflected off of her shiny dark curls. She was wearing one of those pretty dresses, and it’s skirt billowed gently from the evening breeze. He made a dumb joke, one he can’t remember, but it made her laugh. And as she tilted her head back, he stared, overwhelmed by her sheer beauty and overcome with an emotion he couldn’t quite place.

And then he kissed her.

And she kissed him back. And then his arms were around her waist and her hands were in his hair and she tasted like stale beer and _is this real, is this actually happening, is this a dream?_

Her fingers giving a gentle tug to the hair at the base of his neck reminded him that, yes, this was in fact real and, no, this was not a dream. He smiled against her lips and pulled her tighter against him, running his hands up and down her back, trying to memorize every moment because what if he never gets to do this again? And he doesn’t ever want to stop because it’s a million times more amazing than he ever imagined, and her lips are even softer than they look, but eventually she pulled back because they’re human and they need stupid oxygen to live.

She looked up at him in a daze, and he felt a surge of pride shoot through his veins because he did that to her.

Slowly, he brought a hand up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, grazing his fingers across her cheekbone in the process. She smiled up at him, her eyes as bright as the constellations above them.

No, Max Warren has never been in love before. But he’s pretty damn close.


End file.
